louserfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar:Aang
|aliases = Twinkle Toes (by ) |gender = Male |hair = Black (typically shaven) |age = 166 |position = Fully Realized Avatar |appearance = "The Boy in the Iceberg" |voice = Zach Tyler Eisen }}Aang was a male Air Nomad born in 12 BSC and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar ,"The Southern Air Temple". Michael Dante DiMartino & Lauren MacMullan. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. February 25, 2005. No. 3, Book One: Water and his immediate successor is Avatar .San Diego Comic-Con 2011 During his lifetime, Aang, like all Avatars, was the only person capable of using all four bending disciplines: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles"Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters". Aaron Ehasz (writer) & Giancarlo Volpe (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. July 19, 2008. No. 19, Book Three: Fire to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. Shortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. "The Boy in the Iceberg". Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko (writers) & Dave Filoni (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. February 21, 2005. No. 1, Book One: Water During his absence, the had waged war upon the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar, to put a stop to the War by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord . He remained something of a kind, goofy kid at heart throughout this year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he had been forced to bear. After his victory over the Phoenix King, Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, ."Sozin's Comet, Part 2: Avatar Aang". Aaron Ehasz (writer) & Giancarlo Volpe (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. July 19, 2008. No. 19, Book Three: Fire The couple eventually married and raised a family of three children: Kya (a waterbender), Bumi (a non-bender), and the youngest, Tenzin (an airbender). History Early life Aang was born to two unknown Air Nomads in 12 BSC, though the monks of the took him away after discovering his identity as the Avatar.''The Lost Scrolls: Air'', page forty-four. As an Air Nomad, Aang traveled extensively around the world."The King of Omashu". John O'Bryan (writer) & Anthony Lioi (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. March 18, 2005. No. 5, Book One: Water "The Blue Spirit". Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko (writers) & Dave Filoni (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. June 17, 2005. No. 13, Book One: Water During his childhood, Aang was housed, raised, and educated at the Southern Air Temple, under the guardianship of Monk , who served as his father figure, counselor, and tutor. As a child, Aang was a member of the Air Scouts, where he learned essential skills such as how to tie reins to a bison's horns with the bison horn knot.''Avatar Extras'' for "The Southern Air Temple" on Nicktoons Network. During these early years of life, Aang had to pick four toys from amongst thousands, and chose the Avatar relics, proving himself to be the Avatar, even if he himself did not know it yet."The Storm". Aaron Ehasz (writer) & Lauren MacMullan (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. June 3, 2005. No. 12, Book One: Water When Aang turned six years old, he and several other young Air Nomad boys were taken to the where they each chose a as their life long companion. Aang approached his soon-to-be pet sky bison and offered him an apple, which Appa accepted, thus marking the start of their deep, lifelong friendship."Appa's Lost Days". Elizabeth Welch Ehasz (writer) & Giancarlo Volpe (director). Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. October 13, 2006. No. 16, Book Two: Earth References }}